Semiconductor devices are fabricated from thin wafer layers. During the fabrication process, for example during separation of the wafer into individual semiconductor devices, the wafer may be attached to a carrier. For subsequent processing it may be necessary to separate the semiconductor devices from the carrier and to place them in a package or any other kind of transportable entity.